Fronteras Invisibles
by Tadakuni-San
Summary: Hange Zoe siempre ha sido positiva en un mundo cruel y oscuro. A medida que el mundo se vuelve mas gentil con la humanidad, se transforma en algo mas cruel contra Ella. Toques Levihan
1. Chapter 1

Todo lo que alguna vez significo miedo, desconocimiento e incertidumbre habia desaparecido para siempre.

Los titanes habian sido erradicados de una forma mas sencilla que destruyendo a todos los descendientes de Ymir.

Los ciudadanos tras las murallas fueron libres de nuevo, y el futuro ahora parecia algo precioso.

Al menos asi lo creia Hange Zoe mientras observaba su reflejo en el espejo. Sus ojos escanearon su atuendo con cuidado y llegaron hasta su mano. Parecia increible que estuviera en aquel vestido de novia tan hermoso, pero no podia menos que sentirse feliz.

La puerta se abrio y la castaña se encontro con su comandante de pie con una sonrisa blanca observandola.

\- Te ves radiante Hange.- Erwin Smith ingreso a la pequeña habitacion que servia como cuarto para la novia.

\- Gracias Erwin.- Los ojos de Hange brillaron ante el halago de su superior.- Estoy nerviosa. Siento que voy a salir a correr en cuanto vea a Levi.

Erwin sonrio suavizando aun mas su expresion relajada.

\- Tranquila todo va a estar bien.- Erwin extendio la mano ayudando a la cientifica a ponerse de pie para el trayecto a la oficina donde formalizarian su matrimonio Hange Zoe y el soldado mas fuerte de la humanidad, Levi Ackerman.

Hange sonrio y se abrazo al brazo de su superior. Nada podia ser mas perfecto que casarse con el hombre que amaba, y tener a todos sus amigos alli con ella.

Nada podia destruir su felicidad.

...

Hange se quedo viendo a la nada misma, mientras oia a Moblit tratar de explicar algo. Nifa estaba tomando su mano y Erwin estaba de pie al lado de Ella.

Hange sabia que ellos estaban alli, no necesitaba mirar o prestar atencion para ello.

Pero no importaba.

Levi se habia marchado simplemente dejando una nota con las palabras: No puedo. Lo siento.

Las hipotesis, las excusas, las explicaciones y los silencios se volvieron insuficientes cuando la cientifica cerro los ojos y dejo que las lagrimas resbalaran con suavidad por sus mejillas.

Eso era todo. En realidad, la felicidad no existia.

* * *

**Primera parte, sè que es corta pero agregare mas.**


	2. Chapter 2

Moblit asomo lentamente la cabeza a traves del laboratorio de su superior, ultimamente temia lo que podria encontrar alli dentro. Las montañas de papeles, varias prendas sucias tiradas en diferentes esquinas y los libros regados por todos los lugares seguian alli.

El asistente rubio suspiro resignado y avanzo buscando a su lider. Varios pedazos de vidrio crujieron bajo el peso de las botas del hombre que se alarmo al no encontrar a la castaña en ningun lugar visible.

\- Lider?- Moblit se preocupo de inmediato al no divisarla- Hange-San!

\- No grites, estoy aqui.- Un hilo de voz sono desde abajo de una mesa.

El asistente apoyo una mano en la mesa y se inclino para encontrar a la investigadora sentada bajo la mesa casi acurrucada, solo mirando una planta que empezaba a secarse.

\- Uno de los libros dice que esta flor puede volver a florecer despues de soportar condiciones extremas.- Hange hablo casi sin entusiasmo.- Pero lleva tres semanas aqui y sigue solo muriendo.

Moblit estiro su mano para levantar la barbilla de su lider. Ella tenia los labios rotos de tanto morderse y los circulos bajo sus ojos eran mas que solo ojeras, parecian manchas de una enfermedad mortal.

\- Lider, ha pasado un mes desde que recibe el alimento a traves de la puerta. Hemos respetado su peticion, pero necesitamos que salga de aqui.- Moblit sentia una sensacion horrible la ver a su lider de ese modo. Su deseo por golpear en medio del rostro de cierto enano, se volvia cada dia mas intenso.

-Otro libro dice que el cumulo de bacterias que habitan nuestra piel, puede llegar a matarnos si no nos bañamos periodicamente. Menciona que las bacterias pueden ingresar a traves de nuestras heridas y empezar a causar la descomposicion y posterior...

\- Lider, por favor regrese.- Moblit susurro y agacho la cabeza en un intento por ocultar sus lagrimas de coraje e impotencia.

\- Moblit!- La voz de Erwin rompio a traves del aire sucio y vicioso del laboratorio. El Rubio mas alto estaba arremangandose la camisa mientras llegaba hasta donde la investigadora y su asistente estaban inclinados.- Trae un balde con agua y jabon. Trae una esponja y pidele a Nifa que busque ropa limpia de Hange.

Moblit se quedo viendo a su comandante. Los ojos celeste casi cristalinos de Erwin hicieron saber que aquello no era una broma y el asistente salio disparado de alli a buscar lo que le habian solicitado.

Erwin tomo el lugar de Moblit y se quedo de cuclillas viendo a la cientifica que lo miro fijo a los ojos y aparto la vista fijandola en el otro lado de la habitacion.

\- Hola Hange.- Erwin llevo su mano al cabello de la castaña y lo acaricio paternalmente para luego bajarlo hasta sus mejillas.

La mujer sentada bajo la mesa intento contener los espasmos pero aquellas manos hicieron que se derramara y las lagrimas empezaron a salir desenfrenadamente.

\- Yo no lo- Hange sollozo- Èl...

\- Shhh- Erwin silencio a la mujer.- Ahora que has decidido enfrentarlo como se debe... primero tomaras una ducha. Luego te escuchare hasta que estes satisfecha.

* * *

Nifa y Moblit habian dejado la habitacion lo mas limpia y decente en los 15 minutos que se les dio. Fue un alivio sin embargo cuando Erwin ingreso con la castaña en brazos que babeaba dormida.

Los tres se quedaron observando a la forma dormida y tapada de la mujer.

\- Sugiero que vayan a descansar. Su bebida tenia una medicina fuerte que la hara dormir todo el dia.- Erwin suspiro mas aliviado mientras mencionaba aquel detalle.

\- Señor el equipo de Levi lleva mas de dos meses de busqueda sin resultados.- Nifa menciono.- No podemos seguir asi. A este ritmo la Lider...

\- Ella va a estar bien.- Erwin tranquilizo a la pelinegra.- En este momento solo necesita descansar. Ustedes tomense la tarde libre y vayan a beber algo. Mañana sera un dia nuevo y tendremos que seguir enfrentando esto.

Moblit y Nifa dudaron en marcharse, pero pronto cedieron ante el silencio que flotaba en la habitacion. Cuando unos minutos habian pasado en tranquilidad, Mike aparecio por la puerta.

\- Tenemos un avance.- Mike observo a Erwin sentando al lado del escritorio de la cientifica leyendo un libro de la pila que estaba alli.

\- Escucho.- Erwin se quedo mirando a Mike, cuyo rostro no le daba buena espina.

...

Hange se quedo mirando la taza de tè que tenia en sus manos.

\- Lo sentimos Hange-San aunque intentamos, Èl.- Auruo expreso consternado.

\- Dijo al menos porque?- La investigadora miro a los ojos del hombre.

\- Solo dijo que no regresaria, que no lo busquemos màs y que usted se olvidara de Èl.- Auruo concluyo cerrando los ojos.

Hange rodo la taza en la mano y miro el color verde de la bebida.

\- Porque Petra no volvio con ustedes?- Hange inquirio, sabiendo la respuesta.

\- Lider...- Moblit intento inferir pero Mike que estaba presente tomo al asistente efusivo del hombro.

\- Ella tiene derecho a saber.- Mike asintio mirando a Auruo.- Dile.

\- Petra se marcho con el Capitan Levi.- Auruo menciono con pena.- Èl accedio cuando Ella le pidio que la llevara consigo.

Hange asintio y se levanto de la mesa. Mike olfateo y suspiro mientras Moblit miraba a su Lider.

\- Gracias Auruo por tu trabajo. Puedes tomar unos dias de descanso. Si no mal entiendo puedes ser reasignado a un nuevo Lider de escuadron o aspirar a ser uno.- Hange camino hasta la puerta y se despidio con la mano.- Moblit necesito nuevas muestras de plantas. Vienes?

Mike sonrio y giro a ver por la ventana mientras Moblit corrio tras su lider feliz de ver su antigua actitud.

\- Ella esta bien?- Auruo pregunto cuando observo marcharse a la investigadora y su ayudante.

\- Ella esta mintiendose.- Mike se encogio de hombros.- No puedo culparla. No sabe que hacer.

* * *

**Segunda parte**


	3. Chapter 3

La luz solar flotaba a traves de las particulas de polvo que se levantaban en medio de un enfrentamiento entre cadetes.

Hange se quedo de pie observando mientras observaba a las cadetes femeninas cuchillear entre ellas mientras miraban directamente y sin reparo a su direccion. La investigadora rodo los ojos algo cansada de que aquella escena se repitiera con cada nuevo grupo formativo que ingresaba a la legion.

Con la erradicacion de los titanes las amenazas mas devastadoras se habian desarmado, pero el peligro del exterior seguia presente. La legion continuo formando nuevos escuadrones y con perspectivas de conocer el mundo exterior miles se unian a la legion en un parpadeo.

Hange paso su vista de aquellas cadetes que continuaban mirandola descaradamente a Erwin que estaba de pie a su lado observando a los aspirantes.

\- Alguno que valga la pena?- Hange inquirio mientras acomodaba sus lentes intentando ignorar el cuchilleo y las miradas dirigidas a su persona.

\- Ningun material es inadecuado.- Erwin sonrio suavizando el perfil severo que portaba.- Prefieres terminar tu papeleo?

Hange sonrio agradecida de marcharse. Aquello solo habia sido una perdida de tiempo. Ella solo estaba alli por compromiso con su comandante.

La frase :"Era demasiado para Ella" sono en sus oidos cuando Ella paso frente a las cadetes femeninas. El coraje volvio a subir por su espina haciendo que sus dientes se apretaran con fuerza. Esos malditos comentarios los escuchaba con frecuencia desde que Levi la hubiera dejado sin explicacion alguna.

Realmente resulto increible como la humanidad detras de los muros paso de temerle a la muerte diariamente a ser una parda de chusmas sin nada mejor que hacer que extender rumores. Aunque Moblit habia buscado celosamente a quien difundio los detalles del abandono que habia sufrido su lider, no logro dar con el culpable de aquello.

Hange reflexionaba a diario en una frase literaria leida hace poco sobre que el tiempo hace olvidar todo. Era una completa mentira, los cuchilleos estaban a la vuelta de cada esquina que uitilizara. Frases como la anterior solo eran una pequeña muestra de lo que muchos pensaban de Ella, y ni siquiera era la peor de todas las que habia oido.

Los pasos de la castaña se hicieron mas acelerados hasta que se encontraron con su laboratorio. Ella ingreso de golpe y cerro la puerta de un portazo sobresaltando a sus dos subordinados que parecian extrañamente demasiado cerca.

\- Hange-San -Nifa se acomodo el cabello y se acerco a Ella.- Esta bien?

Hange ignoro la atmosfera, decidiendo que lo que estaba sucediendo entre Nifa y Moblit no era asunto suyo. O por lo menos no era nadie para cuestionarles porque no daban a conocer su relacion "secreta".

\- Si. Solo no habia nada interesante ni digno se perder mi tiempo.- La investigadora dio unos pasos fuertes a su oficina y cerro la puerta. El nuevo presupuesto que Erwin le habia conseguido para sus investigaciones, le permitio tener un laboratorio grande y con las comodidades suficientes para Ella y su equipo.

La castaña se dejo caer en su silla y giro en ella mirando por la ventana. La vista daba perfectamente a los arboles del patio. Estaban floreciendo unas pequeñas flores azules. Las manos de Hange fueron a sus ojos y los masajeo despacio intentando que el dolor de cabeza no se instalara. Ella no queria otro dia malo, habia tenido suficientes.

14 meses, 16 dias. La castaña no pudo evitar pensar cuando fue la ultima vez que vio a Levi.

* * *

\- Parece grandiosa. Aqui instalare mi oficina, y tu colocaras tu cuarto de limpieza por alla.- Hange corrio de un lado al otro de la pequeña casa que estaban comprando.- Es malditamente perfecta.

La edificacion no era precisamente encantadora y requeria varios arreglos, el espacio era pequeño pero era una mejor perspectiva que vivir en el cuartel de la legion.

Levi observo los ojos brillantes de su futura esposa y una sonrisa casi imperceptible se dibujo en la esquina de su boca.

\- Oi, cuatro ojos. Despues del pago inicial aun se llevara un año de nuestra mierda de sueldo.- Levi expreso mientras Ella rodaba por el piso.- Segura que quieres este?

Hange se levanto del piso y corrio a prenderse de la parte inferior del soldado mas fuerte de la humanidad.

\- La edificacion no es la mas adecuada pero estoy segura que sera perfecta para nosotros.- La sonrisa de la castaña mostraba un tinte travieso que hizo temblar a Levi.

\- Solo espero que Erwin te de un aumento de mierda. O Comeras tierra y raices por el resto de tu mierda de año.- Levi se habia desenredado de los brazos de la castaña.

Auruo justo ingreso al lugar ganadose la mirada de odio mas grande que habia visto en su vida de parte de su lider.

\- Capitan Levi.- Auruo casi temblo al hablar.- Venimos a por su despedida.

\- Dije que no aceptaria esa mierda de costumbre que tienen.- Levi volvio la vista al frente viendo a Hange que estaba rascando las paredes con la uña mientras analizaba un moho sospechoso.- No toques Eso Hange!

La castaña salto del susto y se giro riendo.

\- Lo siento. Los microorganismos son grandiosos, muchos de ellos ademas de producir enfermedades pueden curarlas.- La investigadora llego a donde su novio y sonrio emocionada.- Podemos conservar ese moho?

\- Ni en tus putos sueños.- Levi miro de costado a Hange y luego noto a Auruo alli.- Oi, largo. Ya te lo dije, no voy a ir.

\- No seas cruel Levi.- Hange empujo a su novio a la puerta.- Son solo un par de copas. Mañana despues de la ceremonia me tendras toda para ti y para siempre.

\- Estas echandome nada mas que para que quedarte a solas con ese monton de bacterias?- Levi freno en la puerta y se giro a ver a la castaña.

\- Siiii- Ella chillo feliz.

\- Tch!- Levi salio del todo de la casa y camino a su caballo.- Te conviene estar limpia en la ceremonia, estupida cuatro ojos.

Hange rio despidiendo a Levi y Auruo que montaron y se marcharon en direccion de la taberna del pueblo.

\- Bien. Tendre mi propia despedida.- Hange saco un pequeño tubo de vidrio y un isopo. Giro en direccion al cumulo de moho y sonrio.- Ven aqui!

* * *

Hange habia pedido permiso para tomarse el resto del dia. Antes de que pudiera darse cuenta habia visitado a Eren y Mikasa que llevaban juntos desde el final de los titanes. Mikasa estaba embarazada, y Eren era un manojo de nervios.

Hange se sintio orgullosa de ver a Eren estudiando duro para ser un buen doctor, sin duda queria aprovechar las capacidades heredadas de su padre. Mikasa por su parte se habia vuelto pacifica y se dedicaba a bordar incesantemente. Probablemente una costumbre familiar.

Cuando la noche comenzo a caer, la ahora vice-comandante de la legion camino por un sendero mas pequeño hasta llegar a aquella casa. Los ojos escanearon por la edificacion en penumbras.

Ella busco en su bolsillo y encontro una llave. Luego de bacilar un largo instante se decidio por entrar en el lugar. Un candelabro a mano y unas cerillas le sirvieron para iluminar la pequeña habitacion.

Un suspiro por lo bajo seguido de el silencion rebotaron en los rincones vacios de la casa. Aunque se habia quedado casi sin capital financiero, La investigadora logro quedarse con aquella pequeña casa.

Ella misma no sabia para que. Pero sabia que alguna utilidad tendria aquel lugar.


	4. Chapter 4

Hange capta la luz brillando a traves de las ventanas y suspira de mal humor, Ella no quiere salir de la cama realmente. Pero se comprometio con Nifa a acompañarla en algo importante, pero sin embargo sumamente mortificante.

La vice comandante no puede con la culpa, Ella esta realmente feliz por Moblit y por Nifa, le dieron una razon para enorgullecerse y olvidar sus propias penas, pero ahora ellos se casarian y perderia a dos de sus subordinados... de sus amigos mas intimos. Ella rodo los ojos y se vistio apresuradamente. Nifa estaria esperadola para ver el vestido de novia.

Hange mira su rostro en el espejo e intenta sonreir genuinamente, pero aun le cuesta. Esta situacion le abre viejas heridas, pero intenta empujarlas en el fondo de su mente... Ella no sera un obstaculo para la felicidad de Moblit y Nifa.

La mañana se mueve con velocidad y han visto varios modelos de vestido, pero Nifa insegura no se decide por ninguno.

\- Lo siento Lider, no queria hacerla perder su mañana.- Nifa exclama cuando se sientan frente a una galeria.

\- No te preocupes Nifa, podemos seguir viendo vestidos mañana.- Hange acomoda sus lentes y se recuesta mirando al cielo.

\- Me parece increible que vaya a casarme.- Nifa menciona emocionada.- Siempre pense que Moblit no me veria como yo lo veo a Èl.

\- Porque no te veria asi?- Hange intento no sonar desinteresada, los sentimientos de Nifa le importaban, pero estaba siendo una mañana un tanto exasperante.

\- Bueno, Moblit siempre habia tenido ojos para una sola cosa, Usted Lider.- Nifa exclamo sin ninguna maldad o rencor en su tono.

\- Yo?- Hange bajo la vista y miro a su subordinada.- Bueno, es mi fiel asistente...

\- No hablo de eso. Siempre pense que Moblit... le amaba Lider.- Nifa miro al cielo.- Siempre me negue a aceptar mis sentimientos por Moblit, porque temia que no me corresponderia por usted Lider.

Hange se quedo mirando a la forma en que Nifa miraba al cielo tranquilamente.

\- Pero comprendi que yo tambien le estimo mas que a mi propia vida, Lider.- Nifa bajo los ojos y miro resuelta a su Lider.- Yo daria mi vida por usted, igual que Moblit.

Hange se pregunto a que venia toda aquella declaracion de lealtad que, aunque la conmovia profundamente, solo estaba colocandola en una posicion incomoda.

\- Por eso le dire esto en vispera de mi matrimonio.- Nifa levanto la voz.- Usted es Hange Zoe, Lider de escuadron y Vice-Comandante.- Nifa se coloco de pie e hizo el saludo de la Legion.- Gracias a su intelecto se pudo terminar con los titanes, La humanidad tiene suerte de tenerle.

\- Nifa me estas confundiendo.- Hange quedo estupefacta.

\- Por favor, prometa que va a perdonarme por lo que le dire.

\- Nifa no podria enojarme por lo que vayas a decir.- Hange suavizo su expresion. Nifa siempre fue un poco mas extremista que Moblit.- Que sucede?

\- Lider... Por favor usted merece mas que esto. Por favor Olvide al Capitan Levi.- Nifa susurro y agacho la cabeza evadiendo la mirada de Hange.- Sè que me estoy pasando con esto, pero...

\- Nifa.- Hange intervino.- Dejalo asi. Entiendo lo que quieres decir y lo que te preocupa. Pero no es algo que se pueda manejar o predecir a diferencia de los titanes.

Nifa se quedo en silencio y tomo asiento. Hange se puso de pie y se desperezo.

\- Ven, tengo un vestido en mente.- Hange dijo, demostrandole a la chica de cabello castaño que no estaba enojada.

...

* * *

\- Me encanta.- Nifa observo al vestido.

\- Con buenos ajustes, quedara perfecto.- La modista empezo a marcar con alfileres los detalles que tendrian que realizarse.

Hange estaba sentada desde un sillon mirando los ojos maravillados de Nifa. No solo ellos moririan por Ella... Ella moriria por ellos.

...

* * *

\- Entonces nada de color gris.- Hange estiro la mano y aparto aquella corbata de la mano de Moblit.- Azul o negro, de otro modo el traje no combinara y opacaras tu propia fiesta.

\- Lo siento, realmente no se que estaba pensando.- Moblit cerro los ojos con fuerza.

\- Tranquilo, solo es algo tonto.- Hange tomo una corbata azul oscura y la coloco en el cuello de Moblit haciendo el nudo con delicadeza.

\- Lider?

\- Mmmm

\- Sigue siendo una mujer hermosa.- Moblit dijo mirando a la forma en que Ella arrugaba la frente.

\- Moblit sino quieres que te estrangule, no emitas opiniones sobre mi.

\- Me refiero...

\- sè que tu y Nifa estan preocupados por mi, pero estoy bien. Solo necesito... justamente esto. Ver que la vida continua, Moblit.- ella ajusto el nudo y observo el efecto en su asistente. Moblit se veia perfecto.- Te ves bien.

Moblit se volteo y se vio al espejo, parecia un muñeco de pastel. Hange sonrio satisfecha y se marcho del probador.

Faltaban pocos dias para la boda de sus subordinados y decidio que haria que aquello fuera perfecto.

...

* * *

Hange arreglo su largo vestido negro. Erwin le insistio en que se comprara un vestido mas apropiado para la ceremonia de sus amigos, pero Ella preferia aquel vestido negro que acompaño con unas botas largas. Finalmente se coloco el largo sobretodo militar adornado con su rango y cerro la habitacion tras de si.

La novia estaba hecha un manojo de nervios cuando Hange llego al lugar. Nanaba intentaba calmarla junto a Sasha, pero no podia parar de llorar de la emocion.

\- Erwin estara en 15 minutos aqui para llevarte.- Hange menciono y se marcho a ver por Moblit.

Moblit estaba peor que Nifa, aunque Mike en vez de tranquilizarlo estaba logrando ponerlo mas nervioso. Hange intervino y calmo los asuntos llevandose a Moblit a la sala de la ceremonia.

Cuando Moblit y Hange se dirigian a la sala escucharon un tono alto de voz de Erwin saliendo de una de las habitaciones que se utilizaban como estudio u oficina. La vena chismosa del rubio y la castaña los arrastraron a pegar la oreja contra la puerta donde se escucho un golpe y un chillido femenino.

\- Escogiste precisamente este dia para aparecer!- Se escucho el grito de Erwin.

\- Capitan!- La voz de Petra sono a traves de la puerta.

Hange abrio los ojos pasmada y Moblit comprendio quien estaba del otro lado. El asistente rubio empezo a entrar en panico.

\- Lider, espere...- Moblit susurro pero Hange abrio la puerta con determinacion.

La escena era impensada en un lugar donde su comandante estuviera, pero era real. Petra estaba en medio de Erwin y Levi, quien se limpiaba la boca de una linea de sangre.

\- Comandante.- Hange llamo la atencion de Erwin quien miro a la cientifica con ojos preocupados. Si, Ella sabia que Erwin queria protegerlo, y aunque Ella no tuviera una explicacion para la aparicion repentina de Levi, se habia jurado que no seria un obstaculo para la felicidad de sus dos subordinados y amigos.- Nifa debe estar esperandolo para que la lleve al salon.

Hange no miro a Levi ni a Petra, aunque queria hacerlo, Ella evito mirarlos... Si se derrumbaba solo un segundo, la noche seria un verdadero desastre... y Ella no le haria eso a Nifa y Moblit.

Erwin abrio los ojos cuando noto la reaccion de Moblit tras Hange, estaba furioso y dispuesto a olvidar su boda si era necesario con tal de llegar a Levi.

\- Moblit al salon ahora. Hange te vere alli.- Erwin se acomodo el abrigo y miro a Levi que tenia los ojos clavados en Hange.- En la mañana arreglaremos esto, si insistes en seguir ahora... te enviare a arrestar sin importar tu cargo.

Hange se giro y empujo a Moblit afuera de la oficina quien tenia un aspecto violento. Erwin cerro la puerta tras de si y al igual que Moblit poso la mirada en Hange quien limpio sus anteojos. Ambos rubios la observaron en silencio unos segundos, hasta que Ella lo noto.

\- Nifa se va a encabronar si llegamos tarde.- Hange agarro el brazo de Moblit y lo arrastro tras Ella.- Erwin no tardes.

El comandante de la legion comprendio que la castaña estaba dispuesta a fingir que nada paso por sus amigos. Èl suspiro, necesitaria un trago mas tarde.

...

* * *

La ceremonia fue tranquila y Hange se emociono al ver bailar a Nifa y Moblit, consciente que hay historias de amor que terminan bien. Luego sus ojos encontraron a las otras parejas que conocia: Eren y Mikasa, Connie y Sasha, Nanaba y Mike. Hange tomo un trago largo de su bebida y disfruto del efecto en su cansado cuerpo y su mente inestable.

\- Hange si bebes asi estaras afuera en menos de 20 minutos.- Erwin le quito el vaso de la mano.- No se veria bueno que los auspiciantes te vean ebria.

La cientifica le sonrio con amabilidad a su comandante.

\- Erwin juguemos a los amantes.- Hange le sonrio a su superior.- Juguemos a que me seduces.

Erwin sonrio ante aquella ocurrencia descabellada, pero sabia que Ella mantenia control absoluto sobre lo que queria. Esto solo era un instante para hacerle olvidar lo que seguramente estuvo pensando toda la noche: La reaparicion del Soldado mas fuerte de la humanidad.

\- Bien Hange, amor de mi vida.- Erwin se coloco de pie y tomo a la cientifica en sus manos.- Entonces bailemos hasta que tengas ganas de tener sexo.

\- Me parece bien.- Hange fue tras su comandante y se abrazo a Èl como si su vida dependiera de no perderlo mientras bailaba.

Alguien no muy feliz los veia bailar desde el techo.

* * *

**_Papà Erwin siempre cuidando a sus pollitos :'v. Tranquilos, Erwin ama a Hange como su pollita ( Sensual pollita por cierto)_**

**_Oh Erwin te haria varios hijos (ewe)_**

**_Dejen comentarios. Esta enferma por el Levihan los necesita._**


	5. Chapter 5

Nifa y Moblit se marcharon tarde de su fiesta. La mayor parte de los soldados de la Legion se marcharon despues, dejando a Hange, Mike, Nanaba y Erwin bebiendo y recordando lo rapido que crecieron sus pollitos, como llamaban a sus subordinados que por obra de Dios no fueron devorados por titanes.

Aunque Mike y Nanaba estaban cansados, permanecieron alli. Ninguno de los 4 era ajeno a la aparicion repentina de Levi, lo que implicaba que 3 de ellos no sabian como reaccionaria Hange, y de verdad les preocupaba.

\- Bien, creo que es hora de ir a dormir.- Hange abrio un poco su abrigo, revelando el escote de su vestido negro.- Erwin cariño estoy cansada, Vamos a la cama?

Nanaba rio junto a Mike y le guiñaron el ojo a su comandante.

\- No queremos muchos Erwins y Hanges corriendo por aqui tan pronto.- Mike se levanto y arrojo a su mujer al hombro.- Buenas noches y que se diviertan.

Nanaba empezo a hacer gestos obscenos con la mano, situacion que hizo reir a Hange y Erwin.

\- Puedes caminar?- Erwin se inclino al oido de Hange que desabrocho por completo su abrigo mostrando el elegante y transparentado vestido negro que llevaba debajo.- Vaya, no sabia que la de la noche de bodas eras tù.

\- Lo compre para ti. Te gusta?- Hange se apoyo en su comandante y cerro los ojos cansada.- Espero que tengas algo bonito para darme como premio.

\- Puede apostar Vice-Comandante.- Erwin tomo a Hange al estilo novia y la cargo.- Solo intente no gritar.

Hange rio audiblemente, haciendo que Nanaba gritara algunas obscenidades a la distancia.

...

* * *

Erwin retiro el abrigo de Hange y desabrocho su cabello. Ella tenia la cara escondida en el pecho del rubio. Pronto el comandante sintio su pecho humedo y se quedo en silencio abrazando a la castaña.

\- Lo hiciste bien, Hange.- Erwin beso la coronilla de su cabeza y apreto sus costados, recordandole que estaba alli.- Quieres que me quede?

\- No. Te obligue a bailar y beber toda la noche, solo para no enloquecer.- Hange se retiro y limpio sus lagrimas.- No es justo obligarte a dormir conmigo.

\- Uno puede hacer sacrificios por una mujer hermosa.- Erwin se inclino y beso la nariz de Hange.- Descansa Hange, aun hay muchas cosas de este mundo por descubrir.

\- S-si.- Ella le sonrio y vio como se marchaba el rubio.

Cuando el silencio era demasiado y los pies le dolian de tanto estar de pie, Ella se quito los zapatos y sus anteojos, acostandose boca abajo en su cama. Unos segundos le tomo darse cuenta de que sus sabanas olian diferente, estaban limpias, es decir alguien cambio sus sabanas.

Hange se coloco de pie y recien noto que su cama estaba hecha, algo que Ella jamas realizaba.

\- Tu habitacion es un puto asco.- Levi se canso de observarla desde el pequeño rincon oscuro de su habitacion.- Deberias limpiar mas de seguido.

La castaña se quedo congelada, sintiendo como todo su cuerpo temblaba. Ella queria creer que simplemente estaba alucinando y Levi no estaba alli. Pero era obvio que no alucinaba, su habitacion olia diferente, como si el maldito se hubiera dedicado a limpiar mientras los demas estaban en la fiesta.

\- Moblit parecia feliz. Me alegra que encontrara a Nifa.- Levi volvio hablar notando que Ella se negaba a voltear y enfrentarlo.- Parecias feliz por ellos, Hange.

\- Que... haces aqui?- Ella por fin hablo, analizando la posibilidad de gritar a Erwin. La habitacion del comandante no quedaba muy lejos de la suya, pero sabia que no podia comportarse como una niña. Ella era despues de todo, la Vice-Comandante de la Legion.

\- Que parece que hago aqui? Ademas de limpiar tu chiquero.- Levi contesto, con la calma que siempre lo acompañaba para hablar.

\- Tal vez te cansaste de jugar a las escondidas con Petra.- Hange contesto riendo y girando, mientras sentia que aquellas emociones reprimidas por casi dos años volvian a aflorar en Ella.- Quizas te aburriste de una vida lejos de la legion. Quien sabe y la realidad es que no me interesa.

\- Eso crees?- Levi pregunto con incredulidad.

\- No importa lo que creo, estas violando el espacio de un superior. Aunque tu huida no se considera una desercion a la Legion, puedo exigir un castigo por tu presencia en este lugar.- Hange camino a la puerta y abrio de par en par.- Largo!

Hange se quedo mirando a la direccion de donde provenia la voz de Levi. Los pasos del soldado mas fuerte de la humanidad parecian pesados, pero poco a poco salio cada parte de su cuerpo a la luz del pasillo y Ella sintio millones de sensaciones al verlo. No habia cambiado nada, su actitud desenfada y decidida estaba impregnada en su mirada y la forma de sus labios.

\- Como ordene, Vice-Comandante.- Levi hizo el saludo de la Legion y salio por la puerta, deteniendose frente a la puerta.- Pero no hemos terminado, Cuatro ojos.

Ella estaba a punto de tomarlo del cuello y golpearlo, cuando una sensacion nauseosa la obligo a cerrar la puerta y correr por un balde que tenia bajo su cama.

...

* * *

Petra bebio silenciosamente una cerveza mientras Auruo la observaba detenidamente.

\- Lo siento, no tenia ningun lugar a donde ir.- la rubia menciono apenada.

\- No.. te preocupes Petra. Eres bienvenida.- Auruo le sonrio con amabilidad.- Pero tengo curiosidad porque regresaron de pronto.

\- El Capitan escucho que Moblit iba a casarse.- Petra menciono mirandose las manos, tratando de ignorar algunas sensaciones incomodas.

\- Si. Pero no comprendo, no es que fueran grandes amigos.

Petra permanecio en silencio mientras Auruo aun la observaba. El hombre abrio los ojos sorprendidos comprendiendo aquello.

\- El Capitan Levi penso que La Vice-Comandante se estaba casando con Moblit!- Auruo exclamo aun sin poder creerlo.

Petra afirmo con la cabeza, aun intentando reprimir la angustia que sentia. Recordaba como hace solo tres dias estaban en un lugar que llevaba una semana de viaje. La legion estaba extendiendose por miles de lugares con nuevas guarniciones, y tuvieron la suerte de encontrarse con Floch.

Aquel soldado, ahora Lider de escuadron le menciono que Moblit iba a casarse. Aunque al principio el Capitan ignoro la informacion, su actitud cambio cuando Floch dijo que estaba muy feliz porque Hange seria feliz ahora.

Antes de que Levi pudiera interrogar a Floch, este desaparecio como la neblina.

Levi insistio en dejar a Petra donde estaban actualmente, pero Ella se nego. Ahora creia que deberia haberse quedado. Viajaron sin parar tres dias.

El Capitan parecia fuera de si y desesperado por llegar. Ella jamas lo habia visto asi, ni siquiera cuando se enfrentaba a la muerte contra los titanes.

Para Petra eso solo podia significar que el Capitan Levi seguia loco por Hange Zoe.

* * *

**ESCUCHO OPINIONES**


	6. Chapter 6

Hange camino apresuradamente con varios papeles en direccion a la oficina de Erwin, la resaca fue leve a pesar de todo el alcohol que consumio la noche anterior. Para su suerte pudo dormir hasta el mediodia, darse una ducha y reinsertarse en sus labores.

Ella suspiro algo triste, estaria sin Moblit y Nifa por al menos una semana, La Legion se encargo de pagar los gastos de una Luna de Miel en un lugar muy bonito.

\- Vaya. Eso fue un buen polvo.- Nanaba codeo a la castaña llegando a su altura.- Aunque no escuche gritos suficientes como para saber si el comandante es bueno o no.

\- Le contare a Mike.- Hange rio.

\- Oh, Mike es quien esta mas interesado en el paquete de nuestro comandante. Ya sabes, los hombres y sus complejos.- Nanaba diametro algo con la mano haciendo que ambas explotaran en un ataque de Risa.

\- Bueno, en defensa de nuestro comandante, debo decir que podria asesinar al Titan Colosal si quisiera.- Hange se inclino mas cerca del rostro de Nanaba.- Solo con desabrocharse los pantalones...

Otro estallido de risa hizo vibrar el pasillo y las dos mujeres se quedaron sin aire.

\- Oh Santos titanes.- Mike hablo sobresaltando a las dos mujeres.- Es decir que la leyenda es cierta...

\- Ehhhhh?- Hange y Nanaba miraron confundidas al Rubio de olfato agudo.

\- La Leyenda del miembro mas duro de La Legion!- Mike dijo guiñando un ojo a las mujeres.

Para cuando Erwin salio de su oficina, Hange, Nanaba y Mike reian como locos.

\- Vaya! Que agradable ver su espiritu en un dia como este.- Erwin menciono.

\- Oh si. Hange nos contaba que su noche la dejo como nueva.- Nanaba se recompuso.- Buen trabajo Comandante.

Erwin sonrio de costado. Nanaba y Mike eran incorregibles. Hange se veia bastante tranquila.

\- Tenemos actualizaciones.- Erwin abrio la puerta de su oficina e hizo ingresar a los tres.

La sonrisa de los tres se esfumo al ver a Pixis de pie con Levi dentro de la oficina de Erwin. El Saludo de la legion se presento con respeto de parte de los tres.

\- Un placer volver a verlos.- Pixis asintio tomando asiento en el sofa.

Levi permanecia recostado al lado de la ventana observando a los tres, aunque sus ojos se posaban por mayor tiempo en Hange.

\- No deseo hacer mas largo su dia. Le comente a su Comandante que El Capitan Levi se reincorporara a sus labores dentro de la Legion. Espero que sigan trabajando duro, recuerden que en dos meses tenemos una de las mayores expediciones fuera de las murallas y contamos con ustedes para tener exito.

Como era de esperarse, nadie cuestiono aquella orden.

Erwin les indico que se marcharan para poder ajustar los detalles con Pixis y Levi en privado. Hange salio dispuesta a salir a correr cuando un joven de cabello rojo, un poco mas alto que Ella y unos ojos verdes cristalinos la detuvo de frente haciendo el saludo de la Legion.

\- Vice-Comandante Hange Zoe, Soy Satoshi Kuso, Soy su nuevo asistente de investigacion.- El chico inclino la cabeza respetuosamente.

\- No recuerdo pedir un nuevo asistente.- Hange se quedo mirando al joven.

\- No lo hizo Usted. Moblit Berner lleva evaluandome dos meses para ocupar su puesto en su ausencia.- El joven extrajo una nota de su bolsillo y se la entrego a Hange.- Me permite tomar las carpetas por usted?

Hange se volteo a ver a Nanaba y Mike haciendole señas de que hablarian mas tarde. Ella entrego las carpetas al joven y tomo la nota. La letra de Moblit era reconocible. Su asistente le explicaba que tomara a aquel joven en su ausencia, que aunque no era perfecto como Èl quisiera, le seria de ayuda.

Ella guardo la nota en su bolsillo y masajeo el puente de su nariz.

\- Que sabes del trabajo que estamos realizando Moblit y Yo?- Hange inquirio. No estaba en condiciones de jugar a la maestra con un novato. Pero intentaria confiar en el criterio de Moblit.

\- Expedicion fuera de las murallas. Extraccion de muestras. Biocultivos y recoleccion de plantas y microorganismos para medicinas y otro tipo de productos quimicos.- Satoshi menciono pensando cuidadosamente su respuesta.- Dos meses es poco tiempo para que todo salga perfectamente, pero con la optimizacion de los recursos disponibles se puede hacer.

\- Impresionante.- Canturreo Hange.- Ahora bien, en la practica: Cuanto realmente sabes?

\- Conocimientos o mis deberes como su asistente?

\- Ambos.

\- Moblit me brindo muchos de sus escritos, me parece impresionante toda la informacion biologica, quimica y fisica que aporta. Siento que somos demasiados pequeños. Realmente no sabemos nada.- Èl se escuchaba emocionado y desconcertado a la vez.- Tengo conocimientos avanzados en botanica y Titanes.

\- Has peleado en el frente?

\- Pertenecia al escuadron de la policia militar. Hace un año pedi el traslado voluntario a la legion. Mis intereses son expandir mi conocimiento y nunca lo iba a hacer alli. Cuando Moblit analizo mi legajo hizo brillar la esperanza en mi que quizas alguien tan distinguida como usted podria tomarme.- Satoshi se dio cuenta que parecia un loco obsesivo y se retrajo.- Lo siento, demasiada informacion.

\- Siempre es bueno saber las aspiraciones.- Hange le sonrio a Satoshi, tranquilizandolo.- De ese modo no te decepcionaras por algun imprevisto.

\- Gracias Vice-Comandante. Respecto a mis deberes Moblit lo limito a tres cosas.

\- Interesante. Cuales 3?- Los ojos de Hange brillaron con curiosidad y se detuvo en el pasillo frente a su laboratorio.

\- Hange Zoe es mas importante que mi vida. La vida de la Vice-Comandante debe preservarse a toda costa. Si el Mundo y Hange Zoe estan en peligro, El mundo puede morir tranquilamente.- Satoshi recito con aire serio, dandole un tinte dramatico a aquello.- Solo estoy repitiendo exactamente lo que Moblit me dijo. Y jure cumplirlo.

\- Moblit siempre tan preocupado.- Hange abrio la puerta del laboratorio, revelando pilas y pilas de papeles ademas de un desorden impensado para una señorita.- Lo siento, pero esto es tu lugar de trabajo por ahora.

\- No lo sienta. El desorden es sintoma de inteligencia decia mi madre.- Satoshi miro alrededor sin niguna objecion.- Coloco estas carpetas en su escritorio?

\- Si. Al fondo tras esa puerta.- Hange se quedo observando al joven.- Que Edad tienes Kuso?

\- 24 años Vice-Comandante.- Satoshi continuo a la oficina de Hange mientras Ella seguia observando.

El joven parecia maduro para su corta edad, ademas de poseer una forma no muy comun de ser. Esperaba que eso le sirviera para mantenerse ocupada y olvidar a cierto enano que regreso al cuartel.

\- Iremos por unas muestras Kuso!- Hange grito pensando en una buena forma de alejarse de Levi.

\- Encillare enseguida Vice-Comandante.- Satoshi salio disparado de la oficina.

Hange sonrio. Era vivaz y atento, justo lo que necesitaba para salir de la rutina.

...

* * *

La semana casi terminaba, y Ella tuvo exito evitando todo tipo de contacto con Levi. Satoshi fue responsable de su exito, considerando que era casi tan capaz y habil como Moblit.

\- Fue una agradable semana Vice-Comandante.- Satoshi expreso mientras descargaba una enorme cantidad de muestras del caballo cansado.

\- Si lo fue.- Hange cargo agua en el bebedero de los equinos y suspiro alertargada.- Has hecho un buen trabajo Kuso.

\- Gracias Vice-Comandante.

\- Dime Lider Hange, es menos formal en cierto punto.- Hange aparto su cabello de sus ojos y observo la enorme bolsa con muestras que recolectaron.- Puedes tomar la noche si quieres, estare hasta tarde en el laboratorio.

\- Como dije, mi trabajo es a tiempo completo Lider.- Satoshi pronuncio con cuidado.- Lo que incluye que tome un baño al menos cada 2 dias.

\- Vas a obligarme a bañarme?- Hange arqueo una ceja ante la idea.

\- Moblit dijo que si intentaba obligarla, probablemente terminaria expulsado de la Legion. Simplemente le recuerdo que el cuerpo humano es mas funcional cuando esta fresco y limpio.- Satoshi tomo la bolsa sobre su hombro y le señalo el camino a la entrada del cuartel a la castaña.

\- Casi convincente.- Ella canturreo y abrio paso en direccion al cuartel- Iremos por unas bebidas Kuso, festejaremos tu puesto de asistente de una loca. Te veo en una hora aqui.

...

* * *

\- Entonces tienes instrucciones para esto tambien?- Hange rio escuchando aquello.

\- Bueno, si. Pero no puedo decir especificamente lo que Moblit me indico.- Satoshi expreso.

\- Es simple logica, solo vamos a beber unas rondas. Hoy Mike y Nanaba estaran en la taberna. Nos vamos a divertir.

Satoshi asintio mientras caminaba observando a los alrededores.

\- Fue como pensaste? Digo esta experiencia.- Hange menciono cuando dos niños cruzaron al lado de ellos.

\- No.

\- Oh. Asi de mal?- Hange empezo a reir.

\- No me mal entienda. Me refiero a que fue mejor de lo que pense. No esperaba que me aceptara como su asistente aun si es por poco tiempo. Estoy agradecido, he aprendido mucho.- Satoshi rectifico su respuesta y le sonrio amablemente.- Es muy inteligente y motivadora Lider Hange.

\- Vaya, que cumplido tan formal.- Hange devolvio la sonrisa y se acomodo sus lentes.

Cuando ingresaron a la taberna, encontraron que estaba atestada de soldados de la legion. Cada uno en sus propios asuntos y con su escuadron.

\- Sera una larga noche.- Hange menciono tomando un lugar en una mesa apartada.

-Bebida?- Satoshi pregunto.- Solo una cerveza?

\- Estas demasiado bien preparado- Hange aplaudio.

Satoshi se marcho a buscar las bebidas y Ella comenzo a recorrer el lugar con la mirada. Aquellos jovenes soldados de la legion no sabian cuantos antes de ellos habian perdido la vida para que ellos simplemente estuvieran alli bebiendo. La castaña no era un bebedora asidua, solo lo hacia cuando queria festejar algun logro.

Antes de que pudiera registrar un rostro, se dio cuenta que Levi estaba en una mesa del otro lado con Petra y Auruo. Aunque La rubia y el soldado del escuadron de Levi hablaban animadamente, El Ackerman estaba en silencio clavando su mirada escrutadora en Ella.

Hange sintio el impulso de levantarse y marcharse, cuando Satoshi regreso y coloco una cerveza espumosa frente a Ella. Aunque Hange estaba incomoda, no evito darse cuenta de lo poco que tardo su asistente en volver con la bebida.

\- Eso es efectividad.- Hange le sonrio.

\- Gracias.- Satoshi se sento frente a Ella.

\- No trajiste nada para ti?- La lider hizo un puchero.

\- En la policia militar bebian todo el tiempo debido a que se sentian demasiados seguros que jamas deberian enfrentar ningun tipo de peligro.- El pelirrojo se encogio de hombros.- Sin embargo algunos parecian no notar que los mayores peligros estaban dentro de ellas y no por fuera. Eramos nuestros propios enemigos. La bebida puede nublar el juicio.

\- Como sabias de aquello?- Hange miro curiosa.- Es decir que te hace pensar que eran enemigos?

\- Mi padre era vendedor de hierbas medicinales. Como se dara cuenta, no es que fuera un negocio muy prospero, pero era bueno en lo que realizaba. Muchos doctores venian a Èl para que prepara remedios complejos. Mi padre solia vender por menos de lo que valia realmente aquellas hierbas.- Satoshi cerro los ojos y suspiro.- Un dia le menciono a un medico que si pudiera salir de la ciudad, al exterior podria encontrar plantas que curarian enfermedades mortales.

Hange se sintio abatida. Ella sabia como terminaban quienes expresaban curiosidad o deseos de conocer el mundo exterior.

\- Simplemente desaparecio. Mi madre murio al poco tiempo. Mi hermana y yo fuimos enviados a los campos a cultivar, pero entonces Ella enfermo. Yo no sabia lo suficiente pero habia visto los preparados que realizaba mi padre. Quize ayudarla, pero...- Satoshi se quedo en silencio.

\- Confundiste una planta.- Hange termino lo que Èl iba a decir.

\- Lo que deberia haberla salvado, la hizo morir en agonia.- Satoshi suspiro.

La castaña lamento profundamente remover aquello en el joven.

\- No es tu culpa.

\- Ella solo tenia 8 años.- El pelirrojo apreto sus manos entrelazadas sobre la mesa.- Me culparon de su muerte y me enviaron a un internado de trabajos forzados. Cuando cumpli 14 años comenze el entrenamiento en el ejercito y despues de 3 años fui enviado a la policia militar.

\- Tu promedio te permitio elegir.

\- No. Fui asignado, un patrocinador privado me envio directamente alli.

\- A donde?

\- Me asignaron el cuidado de un sacerdote y su familia.

\- Oh.

\- Si. Fue dificil protegerlos hasta el final, cuando el poder cambio de manos, comprendi que los privilegios de los poderosos se pagan con los sacrificios de los debiles y desprotegidos.- El pelirrojo observo la compasion en los ojos de su Lider.- Cuando tuve la oportunidad decidi que no viviria mi vida comodamente adentro. Quiero ver todo lo que hay afuera, antes que mi vida termine.

\- Brindemos por eso.- Hange levanto la cerveza y bebio hasta la mitad para luego pasarsela a El.

Satoshi sacudio la cabeza y tomo la cerveza bebiendola hasta el final.

\- Usted Lider que es lo que mas anhela?- Satoshi pregunto luego de colocar el vaso en la mesa.

\- Solo...

Antes que Hange contestara una estruendosa risa los interrumpio y Nanaba junto a Mike se sentaron en la mesa.

\- Vaya, nos olvidamos demasiado rapido del pobre comandante.- Mike se quedo mirando a Satoshi mientras Nanaba exclama alegre.- Tenemos que beber antes que Erwin venga por su mujer.

\- Oh santos titanes!- Hange exclamo casi convulsionando de risa.- te he dicho que es un secreto. Ni siquiera Erwin lo sabe.

La rubia y la castaña rieron.

\- Bien niño, vamos por unas bebidas.- Mike señalo a la barra y Satoshi lo siguio.

\- Lindo asistente.- Nanaba menciono cuando estaban lejos aquellos dos.

\- Muy inteligente.- menciono Hange.

\- Ummmm.- Nanaba vio a Levi del otro lado del bar.- tenemos que beber mucho esta noche.

...

* * *

\- Entonces lo que mas le gusta que le hagan a una mujer es...- Mike fue golpeado por Nanaba haciendo que se callara.

\- No le hagas caso.- Nanaba miro a Satoshi que los observaba curiosamente.- Solo no lo hagas tan fuerte que Ella no pueda caminar mañana.

El asistente llevaba toda la noche escuchandolos desvariar, aunque le daba gracia era algo confuso. Hange roncaba suavemente sobre su hombro, siendo cargada casi como un costal de papas.

El pasillo a las habitaciones de los superiores estaba silencioso excepto por Nanaba y Mike que hacian ruido y tropezaban con todo. En uno de los pasillos se separaron considerando que las habitaciones quedaban en diferentes puntos.

\- Ese pequeño nos sigue desde el bar.- Mike olfateo y sonrio a Nanaba.- Pobre.

\- Solo espero que Hange disfrute esta noche tanto como Yo..- Nanaba tiro a Mike dentro de la habitacion y cerro la puerta tras de si.

Satoshi siguio caminando mientras escuchaba a la castaña murmurar algo sobre los titanes.

\- Oi...- La voz decidida y seria de Levi sono en lo oscuro del pasillo.- Donde llevas a Hange?

Satoshi se giro y vio al Capitan Levi Ackerman de pie con los brazos cruzados contra su pecho. Èl se veia particularmente sin expresion.

\- La Lider bebio demasiado. la llevo de regreso a su habitacion- Satoshi señalo mientras sostenia a la Lider y con la otra mano realizaba el saludo de la Legion.

\- Yo la llevare...- Levi salio de la penumbra y se acerco a Satoshi.

\- Pero...

\- Yo me encargare de Ella.

\- Lo siento. Aun cuando se de todo su historial frente a la legion, la seguridad de la Lider es mi responsabilidad. No la puedo entregar.- Satoshi se giro e iba a seguir cuando sintio que Ella era quitada en un efectivo salto y movimiento sobre Èl.

Levi aterrizo y Hange cayo en sus brazos al estilo nupcial.

\- Si sabes quien soy, tambien sabes que mis ordenes deben respetarse o te enseñare a respetarlas.- Levi brillo en orgullo mirando al asistente, que al contrario de Moblit no parecia prodigiarle ni temor ni respeto.

El brillo de la espada desenfundada de Satoshi le señalo al Ackerman que no era un mero asistente.

\- Le solicito que desista de su actitud o me vere en la obligacion de atacarlo para preservar la integridad de la vice-comandante.- El pelirrojo observo que la castaña se revolvia en los brazos de Levi hasta que desperto.

\- Um Kuso que sucede?- Hange miro a su asistente notando que tenia desenfudada su arma.

\- Cuatro ojos, dile a tu asistente que se marche.- Levi dijo haciendo que Ella notara que estaba en una posicion extraña. La investigadora giro y se dio cuenta que estaba en brazos del Ackerman.- No quiero tener que romper sus brazos.

Ella estaba jodidamente molesta, pero por el brillo de los ojos de Levi sabia que su asistente estaba en la mira del Soldado mas fuerte de la legion. Ella no queria volver a ver alguien lastimado por los celos de Levi, aun recordaba a a aquel pobre cadete que intento sobrepasarse con Ella.

\- Kuso mañana nos vemos en el laboratorio.- Ella exclamo intentando calmar a su asistente que no se veia muy convencido.- Descansa.

El pelirrojo no se movio, hasta que Levi le dio la espalda y siguio caminando con Hange hasta su habitacion. Ella noto que su asistente enfundo nuevamente y se marcho. Cuando el pelirrojo desaparecio por el pasillo, Ella comenzo a patalear y revolverse en los brazos de Levi para que la soltara.

\- Hange vas a lastimarte.

\- Sueltame o le dire a Erwin que te golpee.- Ella dijo manteniendo la voz baja.

\- Grita Hange.- Levi exclamo aun con los ojos llenos de celos.- Rompere el brazo de quien se meta en mi camino hacia tì.

\- Rompe tus propios brazos entonces.- Ella siseo y Èl se detuvo.

Levi se quedo quieto pensando en lo que iba a decir.

\- Me acoste con Petra la noche antes de abandonarte.- Levi suspiro.- No estaba alcoholizado ni nada. Me acoste con Ella porque dijo que me amaba. Antes que me diera cuenta, me embargaron sentimientos de culpa porque Ella siempre fue un soldado leal, queria que al menos tuviera aquello de mi. Cuando desperte me di cuenta que no podriamos ser felices los tres.

Levi reanudo el camino a la habitacion de la castaña y llegaron en silencio. Hange no era tonta, sabia que Petra tenia algo que ver con todo aquello, pero en el fondo deseaba creer que Levi jamas le haria aquello.

\- Lo siento Hange.- Levi bajo a la castaña lentamente dejandola estable.

\- Te perdono Levi.- Ella exclamo y abrio la puerta de su habitacion ingresando.- Y tienes razon, los tres no podriamos ser felices.

Levi se quedo observando a los ojos tristes de Hange. Èl era basura por lo que le hizo.

\- Asi que espero que al menos Tù y Petra sean felices.- La castaña cerro la puerta y coloco el seguro. Ella sintio varias veces como Èl intento abrir la puerta sin exito.

Cuando Èl se rindio, Ella camino hasta su cama segura que estaba lista para dejar atras su amor por Levi.

* * *

**Gracias por sus reviews. Son mi motorcito para mas Levihan**


End file.
